Envers et contre tous
by aylala
Summary: [OS] Quand on est née dans une famille « toujours pur » mais qu’on aime un moldu, ce n’est pas simple… Mais quand sa famille se met en tête de régir votre vie, ça devient un enfer… Andromeda Black Ted Tonks.


**Disclaimer : **Munie d'une imagination plus que fertile, la merveilleuse J.K Rowling a inventé tous les personnages de cette fic… Je ne fais que raconter une histoire à ma sauce…

**Envers et contre tous**

- « Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'est rien de plus important que la pureté du sang. Les meilleures familles sorcières sont issues d'ancêtrales familles issues de sorciers dont les origines… »

La tête d'Andromeda tomba alors et la jeune femme se cogna le menton contre la naissance de son cou se qui la réveilla instantanément. Elle se redressa en sursaut et regarda tout autour d'elle. Heureusement, tout le monde semblait tellement captivé par le discours de son père que personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle se frotta alors les yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle. Assises près de leur mère, Narcissa et Bellatrix écoutait avec attention. Andromeda tenta alors de s'installer un peu mieux sur la marche. Il n'y avait que sur l'escalier qu'elle avait trouvé une place mais cela lui importait peu. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là, elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter son père déblatérer ses idioties sur ses histoires de sang-pur ! A part elle, il n'y avait ici que des convaincus que les familles de bonnes lignées valaient mieux que les autres… quelle bêtise ! Ca n'avait rien à voir ! Rodolphus, son beau frère avait un sang « irréprochable » mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un cafard immonde alors que Ted était un garçon adorable et merveilleux et le fait qu'il soit moldu n'avait rien à voir là dedans ! Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à la vieille horloge qui se tenait derrière sa tante et grimaça. Elle était en retard, il allait encore grogner.

Discrètement, elle se leva et descendit les marches sans faire de bruit. Son père continuait à raconter ses inepties et tous les autres étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Elle se glissa hors de la pièce et se rendit dans la cuisine. Par chance, elle ne trouva aucun elfe et put sortir par l'entrée de service. Elle se glissa au dehors et soupira de soulagement.

- « Alors comme ça tu ne reste pas jusqu'au bout ! » demanda une voix amusée à côté d'elle.

Andromeda sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Son cœur reprit alors une course normale. Ce n'était que son adorable cousin.

- « Tu m'as fait peur Sirius ! Et toi non plus tu n'es pas à l'intérieur ! »

- « Je demanderais à Regulus de me faire un résumé ! » lança le garçon en souriant « De toute façon, oncle Cygnus raconte toujours la même chose ! Le sang pur c'est bien, le sang impur c'est pas bien ! Que des inutilités ! »

Andromeda se mit à sourire. Elle aimait énormément son cousin qui du haut de ses treize ans montrait bien souvent plus de maturité que ses stupides sœurs.

- « Alors comme ça tu désertes ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

- « J'ai rendez vous avec Ted… »

- « Par Merlin ! Tu fuis une assemblée sur l'importance de la pureté pour aller retrouver ton petit ami moldu ! » fit semblant de s'offusquer le jeune homme

- « Tu peux parler monsieur le gryffondor ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle en souriant

Sirius se mit alors à rire.

- « Pars donc tout de suite avant qu'il ne termine ! » lui souffla-t-il

- « Tu as raison ! On ne se revoit plus avant le déjeuner chez grand-mère Crabbe ? »

- « Je sais même pas si j'irais ! Je vais essayer de m'enfuir quelques jours chez James ! »

- « J'espère que tu y arriveras ! » déclara Andromeda en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son cousin

- « Embrasse Ted pour moi ! »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se dépêcha de quitter la propriété qui entourait le manoir familial. Elle transplana alors jusqu'à la petite mare où Ted et elle ne donnaient toujours rendez-vous, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Elle invoqua Merlin et tous les mages qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop, alors qu'elle arrivait à l'orée de la clairière.

- « Tu es en retard ! » souffla une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, il était là, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et l'air grave.

- « Je suis désolée, mais Père a organisé une séance de discussion et je n'ai pas pu m'échapper avant… »

- « C'est bon, c'est bon… » souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- « L'essentiel c'est que je sois venue finalement… » murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il se mit à sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent et Andromeda oublia alors tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle le regarda en souriant.

- « Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps tu sais… Il y a un dîner à la maison ce soir, il y aura Cafard Immonde et Bella… Je ne peux pas ne pas y aller… »

- « Andro, je ne t'ai pas vu une heure entière depuis que tu es revenue de Poudlard ! » marmonna Ted et reprenant son air grave.

- « Je sais… Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Ils me surveillent sans arrêt, je ne peux plus rien faire ! Et crois bien que ça m'embête autant que toi ! »

- « On ne s'est pas retrouvé vraiment tous les deux depuis que tu es revenue pour les vacances de Mars, ça fait long ! »

- « Je sais, je vais essayer de faire le mur demain soir… Laisse la fenêtre de ta chambre ouverte ! » murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse. « Je t'aime »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Andro, moi aussi… »

- « Je vais me débrouiller pour que mes parents accepte que je prenne un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, toute seule ! Je suis majeure et j'en ai fini avec Poudlard… Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me garderait encore à la maison. Et là, je te verrais autant que je voudrais… »

- « Tu crois que ce sera aussi facile ? » demanda Ted d'une voix grave.

Andromeda soupira tout contre son torse. Elle préférait ne rien dire. Tous les deux savaient que cela allait être difficile. Mais ils avaient su, dès qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter que tout serait très difficile.

- « Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant… » souffla-t-elle en se dégageant de lui et en lui prenant la main. « Si tu me parlais plutôt de ta journée… »

Tous les deux s'installèrent alors tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre pour discuter. Installée entre les jambes du jeune homme, Andromeda l'écoutait parler de sa voix chaude et rassurante. Elle laissa complètement sa tête aller sur son torse et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle ramena ses bras sur sa taille de sorte qu'il l'enlace. Il lui avait tellement manqué… Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus. Elle à Poudlard et lui ici, ils avaient entretenus une relation à distance, ne se voyant que lors des vacances scolaires qu'elle passait immanquablement ici, malgré l'ambiance sinistre qu'il y avait chez elle. Un an et demi qu'ils vivaient leur amour dans le secret le plus complet. En effet, si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, venait à découvrir leur relation et allait en parler à ses parents, la jeune femme savait déjà que les conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Sans parler des punitions et autres châtiments qu'on lui infligerait, elle craignait surtout pour Ted. Ses parents étaient capables du pire… Seul Sirius était au courant. Parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui, parce qu'il était comme elle, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

- « Tu dors ? » souffla alors Ted à son oreille

- « Non, mais j'aimerais bien rester dans tes bras jusqu'à demain matin… »

- « Moi aussi »

La jeune femme soupira et sentit qu'il déposait un baiser juste derrière son oreille. Elle frissonna. Puis s'étirant paresseusement et se redresse un peu.

- « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi » murmura Ted

Observant tout autour d'elle la luminosité qui commençait à baisser dangereusement, elle soupira. Il avait raison, elle devait rentrer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il se leva doucement et passa devant elle. Il lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit et l'aida à se relever. Elle vint se blottir immédiatement entre ses bras.

- « N'oublie pas demain soir… Laisse ta fenêtre ouverte. » chuchota-t-elle

- « Je n'oublierais pas, ne t'en fais pas. Bon courage pour ce soir »

- « Oh oui ! Il en faut pour supporter de dîner avec Bella et Cafard Immonde »

Elle l'entendit rire doucement et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Après avoir tendrement répondu à son baiser, elle se sépara de lui et après un petit signe de la main, elle transplana jusqu'à chez elle. Elle allait passé par la porte de service des elfes quand elle vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et tous les invités de son père sortir en saluant sa mère qui, en bonne maîtresse de maison, les avait accompagné jusque sur le perron. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la maison et vint se poster derrière elle. Lorsque le dernier inviter fut parti, elle se glissa à ces côtés.

- « Il y avait plus de monde que la dernière fois, non ? »

Andromeda vit sa mère sursauter légèrement et se retourner vers elle.

- « Tu étais là toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sceptique

- « Bien sur Mère, je suis sortie à votre suite » répondit la jeune femme en souriant

- « Je n'avais pas fait attention. Nous croyions que tu t'étais enfermée dans ta chambre. As-tu au moins écouté le merveilleux discours de ton père ? »

- « Bien sur, je n'en ai pas raté une miette. Mais j'étais dans l'escalier, j'ai laissé ma place à Tante Walburga quand elle est arrivée »

Andromeda vit sa mère la regarder avec attention d'un air sceptique mais elle avait confiance. Depuis maintenant près de huit ans, elle mentait régulièrement à ses parents pour pouvoir aller rejoindre Ted, elle avait l'habitude.

- « Rentrons maintenant » siffla alors sa mère en pénétrant dans leur demeure.

Andromeda se mit à sourire. Elle avait très bien réussit son coup. Elle suivit sa mère à l'intérieur jusque dans le salon, où se trouvait le reste de sa famille. Son père en grande conversation avec Cafard Immonde et ses deux pestes de sœurs en train de discuter dans un coin. Quand elle entra, elles lui jetèrent un regard amusé qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il fallait qu'elle s'attende à passer une très mauvaise journée. Elle détourna le regard et c'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut de la présence d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il était assis près de la cheminée et la fixait également. Il avait l'air grand et portait une petite moustache blonde. Il portait également une paire de lunette carrée et ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés d'une raie sur le milieu du crâne. Il lui fit un signe de tête auquel elle ne répondit pas. Pour être présent ici ce soir, c'est qu'il adhérait aux idées de son père et rien que pour cela, il lui était antipathique. Andromeda détourna le regard et prit le chemin des escaliers. Elle monta à l'étage et alla s'installer dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Elle détestait être ici, elle détestait être dans cette maison. Il fallait que les choses changent, il le fallait vraiment. Elle avait tout prévu lors de la dernière année qu'elle avait passée à Poudlard.

Elle allait entamer dès la rentrée des études de médicomagie pour devenir guérisseuse. Elle avait déjà monté son dossier et elle l'avait déjà envoyé à Ste Mangouste. Elle avait été admise et avait même obtenue une bourse. Elle espérait de tout cœur que cela serait un argument assez convainquant pour que ses parents acceptent qu'elle parte vivre seule sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans un appartement. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus de cette maison sinistre, de occupants omnubiliés par la pureté du sang. « _Toujours pur_ » ! Quelle idiotie… Elle s'installa sur le dos et prit un de ses oreillers dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina que c'était Ted. Demain… pensa-t-elle, demain soir je serais dans ses bras…

On frappa alors à la porte. Andromeda grogna et pesta intérieurement contre celui qui osait la tirer d'une si agréable pensée.

- « Mademoiselle Black, le dîner est servi… » lança un elfe de maison depuis le couloir.

- « J'arrive ! » lança la jeune femme en se redressant.

Elle se leva, passa devant son miroir où elle se redonna un coup de peigne, sortit de sa chambre, alla se laver les mains et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. Elle était la dernière arrivée. Tous les autres avaient pris place autour de la grande table en bois de chêne. Comme à son habitude, son père présidait le dîner depuis le bout de la table. A sa droite, sa mère se tenait bien droite. En face d'elle, se tenait Bellatrix et Cafard Immonde. De l'autre côté se tenait Narcissa et l'homme que Andromeda ne connaissait pas. La seule place de libre était à sa droite. Elle s'y installa sans dire un mot et sans lui adresser le moindre regard bien qu'il se fut levé pour l'accueillir. Elle n'avait que faire des bonnes manières de ce garçon.

- « Il me semble que ma fille ne vous a pas encore été présenté, monsieur Lipschitz ? » demanda alors son père d'un air cérémonieux qu'il ne prenait que quand l'invité était de marque.

- « Je n'ai pas en cette chance en effet… » répondit le jeune homme en souriant, puis Andromeda le vit se tourner vers elle et inclina sa tête. « Harrold Lipschitz, ravi de faire connaissance »

- « Andromeda, je suis ravie également » mentit la jeune femme en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

- « Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! » déclara alors sa mère tandis que les elfes apportaient les plats sur la table et s'occupaient de les servir.

Le dîner fut morose, comme tous les dîners de la famille. Personne ne parlait beaucoup, mais de toute façon, lorsque c'était le cas, ils ne parlaient que de choses qui faisaient horreur à la jeune femme. Andromeda préférait donc penser à tout autre chose. A Ted le plus souvent, mais aussi à son avenir, ce qu'elle ferait quand elle serait guérisseuse, comment serait sa vie quand elle ne vivrait plus sous la tutelle de ses parents…

- « Andromeda ! »

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant son père l'interpeller si violemment. Elle entendit très distinctement les ricanements de ses deux bécasses de sœurs et cela l'agaça au plus haut point.

- « Oui ? » murmura-t-elle

- « Monsieur Lipschitz t'a posé une question » la réprimanda son père d'un air sévère qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

- « Je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle à l'intention de son voisin.

- « Ce n'est rien… » lui assura le jeune homme en souriant « Je voulais savoir si vous étiez contente d'avoir fini vos études ? »

- « Oh … »

Andromeda était ennuyée, elle n'avait pas prévu de parler de ses projets d'avenir devant tant de monde… Mais après tout, pourquoi pas…

- « En fait, je ne pense pas en avoir fini avec mes études » répondit-elle avec un timide sourire « J'avais l'intention d'entamer des études de médicomagie »

Elle jeta un regard en coin à son père qui semblait en colère. Sa mère la fixait d'un air grave tandis que ses deux sœurs la regardaient d'un air incrédule.

- « Les sorciers issues d'une aussi bonne famille que la notre n'ont pas besoin de travailler pour vivre Andromeda » siffla son père en la fixant d'un air plus sévère que jamais.

- « Je sais, Père, mais j'ai envie de travailler… »

- « Envie de travailler ! » s'indigna alors sa mère « Comme un vulgaire elfe ! C'est hors de question ! »

- « Mais Mère… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais jeune fille ! » la coupa-t-elle

Andromeda sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber sur le cœur. En un instant, tous ses espoirs de liberté venaient de se briser comme du cristal sous le coup d'une poigne trop forte. Elle serra les poings sous la table pour cacher son trouble.

- « Il n'est pas convenable pour une jeune fille de bonne famille de se mêler au sorcier moyen Andro… Tu sais pourtant la bonne réputation de notre famille, il se faut pas lui nuire » lança Bellatrix d'un air hautain

Mais Andromeda n'avait que faire de la réputation de sa maudite famille. Elle voulait être libre, elle voulait vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, elle voulait faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie.

- « Si elle en a vraiment envie, moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. » souffla alors Harrold à côté d'elle.

Andromeda se tourna vers lui d'un air ahurie. De quel droit cet étranger se permettait-il de se mêler de cette conversation. Bien sur, il était de son côté, mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi son avis pouvait intéressé quiconque ici…

- « Mais enfin… » commença sa mère d'un air gênée.

- « Non, non, Druella, je vous assure que cela ne me dérange pas… Qui plus est en Allemagne, la médicomagie est très réputée… » continua le jeune homme sans cesser de lui sourire.

Andromeda le regarda alors avec incompréhension

- « L'Allemagne ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave

Un silence tomba autour de la table. Visiblement, tout le monde semblait au courant de quelque chose sauf elle. Elle observa Narcissa qui préféra se concentrer sur son assiette. Son regard se posa alors sur Bellatrix qui avait prit la main de son cafard immonde de mari dans la sienne. Redoutant alors ce qui pourrait se passer, elle se tourna vers ses parents qui la regardaient d'un air grave.

- « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence gêné et ce fut leur invité qui prit la parole le premier.

- « Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'espérais qu'on lui apprendrait la nouvelle » murmura-t-il d'une voix grave

- « Quelle nouvelle ? » demanda Andromeda d'une voix de plus en plus tendue

Son père émit alors un raclement de gorge et pousse son assiette devant lui. Il croisa ses mains sur la table et la fixa un long moment.

- « Andromeda, tu viens d'avoir 18 ans. Tu n'es plus une enfant et tu viens de terminer tes études… »

La jeune femme voulu répliquer mais d'un regard froid et dur, son père lui intima de garder le silence.

- « Il est grand temps pour toi de penser à ton avenir. Prends donc exemple sur ta sœur qui devrait être un modèle pour Narcissa et toi »

Andromeda vit clairement sa sœur bombée le torse d'un air fier tandis que Narcissa lui souriait d'un air admirative. La jeune femme, elle, resta impassible, attendant la suite de l'annonce de son père.

- « C'est pourquoi, nous avons tout de suite accepté la proposition de monsieur Lipschitz. C'est un jeune homme de très bonne famille, qui a une excellente réputation en Allemagne et dans le reste de l'Europe. Il a lui-même suivit un brillant cursus en droit magique et il gère maintenant sa fortune avec la plus grande intelligence »

Les entrailles d'Andromeda se gelèrent d'un seul coup. Une sorte d'affreux mauvais pressentiment naquit dans son ventre pour se répandre dans tout son corps.

- « Quelle proposition ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

Elle le vit alors prendre sa main dans la sienne et ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact.

- « Andromeda, si je suis venu aujourd'hui chez votre père, c'est pour lui demander votre main. Et je dois avouer que rien ne m'a plus réjouit dans ma vie que lorsqu'il a accepté. Vous êtes une jeune femme tout à fait charmante et je suis vraiment un homme chanceux »

La jeune femme resta sans voix devant la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils n'avaient pas fait ça ! Ses parents n'avaient pas pu lui faire ça !

Paniquée, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa mère qui la regardait en souriant.

- « A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es fiancée. Nous organiserons le mariage rapidement pour ne pas laisser monsieur Lipschitz trop longtemps éloigné de ses affaires… » répondit-elle

- « Ma famille devrait arrivée après demain. Et si tout ce passe bien, nous serons mariés à la fin du mois et nous irons tous les deux en Allemagne… Où vous pourrez suivre un cursus de médicomagie si cela vous intéresse tant… » continua Harrold

- « Vous êtes trop indulgent avec elle, monsieur Lipschitz » souffla sa mère d'une voix sévère « Vous ne devriez pas vous pliez à ce caprice… »

- « Cela m'amuse… Et aux vues des circonstances, je vous en prie, Druella, appelé moi Harrold »

Dévastée… Andromeda avait envie de hurler et de pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas être fiancé à cet homme, elle ne pouvait pas se marié avec lui… Il y avait Ted !

Ne retenant qu'à grand peine le tremblement de son corps tout entier et ravalant ses larmes, elle se leva de table.

- « Andromeda ! » lança froidement son père.

Mais sans lui accorder un regard, la jeune femme sortit de la salle à manger. Elle venait de quitter la pièce quand elle entendit distinctement sa mère dire qu'elle devait être sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle ne pensait pas si bien dire ! Elle se précipita à l'étage, s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'écroula dans son lit. C'est alors qu'elle se laissa totalement allé et elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, la tête enfoui dans son oreiller. Elle pleurait tout son saoul. Une migraine commençait à la gagner, elle avait les yeux brûlants, elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se marier à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Ted. Elle se redressa sur son lit et sécha un peu son visage humide. Elle écouta très attentivement, il n'y avait pu un bruit dans la maison. Elle avait dû pleurer longtemps, elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle se leva et passa devant son miroir. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, ses yeux étaient rouges, elle avait d'immenses cernes violettes et elle était aussi pâle que la mort. Elle étouffa un sanglot et s'avança devant sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et écouta attentivement. Il n'y avait que le silence. Elle referma alors sa porte. Sa décision était prise, il fallait qu'elle le voie. Elle attrapa sa veste et l'enfila et en silence, ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se glissa au dehors, en équilibre sur une corniche étroite. Elle referma sa fenêtre et transplana immédiatement jusqu'à l'extérieur de la propriété. Elle se mit alors à courir dans la nui noire. Ted habitait à vingt minutes du manoir, dans un endroit entièrement moldu qui rendait le transplanage impossible. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pu, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Elle arriva, essoufflée et à bout de souffle devant sa maison. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ramassa la vieille échelle près de la haie et la posa contre le mur. Elle grimpa doucement et arriva enfin à hauteur de la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune homme. Elle essaya de l'ouvrit, mais elle était fermée. Elle cogna alors discrètement quelques coups sur le carreau, mais le jeune homme qui devait dormir profondément ne l'entendait pas.

Par Merlin, Ted ! Réveille toi !

Elle frappa un peu plus fort, faisant vibrer la vitre. Le jeune homme remua alors à l'intérieur, il se retourna dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se leva d'un bond et courut vers sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Puis lui tendant la main, l'aida à entrer dans sa chambre, plongée dans la pénombre.

- « Tu ne devais pas ne venir que demain ? » demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

N'en pouvant plus, elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mis à pleurer encore une fois. Elle s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces.

- « Andro… » souffla le jeune homme d'une voix affolée

La jeune femme sentit alors qu'il relevait ses cheveux, puis qu'il inspectait ses bras et ses jambes. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son dos. Il avait tellement l'habitude de la voir revenir couverte de bleus après les châtiments que lui infligeait son père qu'il cherchait sans doute quelle nouvelle blessure était à l'origine de cette crise. Mais celle-ci n'était pas visible.

- « Andro, dis moi ce qui ne va pas… » demanda alors le jeune homme en se postant devant elle.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes d'un geste très doux et les lui embrassa doucement. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Comment pouvait-elle lui annoncer cela.

- « Père… a fait quelque chose d'horrible » parvint-elle à articuler au prix d'un suprême effort.

Ted soupira et la serra tout contre lui.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux

- « Il m'a fiancée… » avoua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction. Il resta immobile et Andromeda se put s'empêcher de se remettre à pleurer.

- « Je me marie à la fin de l'été… Ted c'est horrible… » murmura-t-elle

Elle sentit alors qu'il se détachait d'elle. Il s'éloigna et fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Andromeda le regardait d'un air grave. Lorsqu'il se retourna, son air triste et effondré lui brisa le cœur.

- « Je savais que ça finirait comme ça ! A partir du jour où tu m'as dit que ton père avait fiancé Bellatrix, je savais qu'il le ferait un jour pour toi et que je te perdrais »

La jeune femme resta un moment interdite en l'entendant.

- « Ted… » souffla-t-elle

- « Andro, je… je sais qu'on ne peut rien contre ça. Ton père a décidé de te marier, je ne fais pas le poids »

- « NON ! » hurla la jeune femme « NON ! Ted ! Par Merlin, c'est toi que j'aime, TOI ! Je ne veux pas de ce Lipschitz, je te veux toi ! Toi et c'est tout ! »

Le jeune homme sembla reprendre un peu de couleur.

- « Ils ont pas le droit de me faire ça ! Ils ont pas le droit de décider à ma place ! Ted je t'aime… »

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- « Je ne les laissera pas t'enlever à moi » souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille

- « Je les déteste… »

- « Je sais. »

La jeune femme releva alors son visage vers celui du jeune homme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de sa taille et la serrait fort contre lui. La jeune femme se fit alors un peu plus pressante. Ted la regarda d'un air un peu surpris et caressa un moment ses longs cheveux. Mais elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante, de se sentir aimer, elle avait besoin de son amour. Elle l'embrassa alors une nouvelle fois. Passionnément et avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Elle sentit qu'il l'allongeait alors sur son lit et elle se mit à sourire. Ce n'était pas leur première fois. Ils l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois lors des dernières vacances de Mars, où elle était enfin devenue femme dans ses bras. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ils avaient tous les deux peur de se perdre…

Par la fenêtre, Andromeda vit les premiers rayons de l'aube poindre. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ted non plus. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot, se contentant d'être blotti l'un contre l'autre et de sentir la chaleur rassurante de leurs deux corps. La jeune femme se releva alors et attrapa sa robe qu'elle enfila. Ted la saisit alors par le bras et la força à se retourner vers lui.

- « Ne retourne pas là bas » souffla-t-il d'une vois rauque

- « Je suis obligée… » murmura la jeune femme

- « Enfui toi ! Fuyons tous les deux. On partira loin, ils ne nous retrouveront pas… » la supplia-t-il

Andromeda soupira.

- « On ne peux pas faire ça. Ils nous retrouveraient forcément. Et s'ils apprennent que je me suis enfuie avec toi… Par Merlin, ils seraient capables de te tuer. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! » répondit-elle en posant sa main sur son torse.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu partes là bas ! Je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec lui ! »

Andromeda esquissa un faible sourire et s'approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Elle y déposa un baiser très doux avant s'éloigner un peu.

- « Je ne veux pas non plus, mais je… Il faut que j'y aille… »

Elle se leva, totalement perdue. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Mais si elle restait, Ted risquait gros. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.

- « Promet moi que tu reviendras ! » lança-t-il alors en se levant à son tour.

- « Ted… »

- « Promet moi »

- « Je te le promet ! Je reviendrais… » souffla-t-elle

- « Je trouverais un moyen de nous sortir de là » lui assura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Andromeda n'avait jamais eu autant envie de le croire. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle tout bas

- « Moi aussi » lui répondit le jeune homme en l'aidant à redescendre par l'échelle.

Après lui avoir adressé un dernier petit signe de la main, la jeune femme reprit le chemin de sa maison maudite. Elle marchait lentement, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'au sombre avenir qui s'annonçait devant elle. Elle venait d'entrer dans sa maison que la main de sa mère l'agrippa violement et la plaqua contre le mur.

- « Où étais-tu ? » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- « J'étais partie me promener… » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix blanche

- « A cette heure là ! »

- « J'avais besoin de réfléchir »

- « De réfléchir à quoi petite sotte ! Tu n'as pas à penser ! Monte te préparer et rejoins nous au salon ! » ordonna sa mère en la jetant vers les escaliers.

Sans protester, Andromeda monta dans sa chambre. Elle croisa Narcissa qui la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur auquel elle ne répondit pas. Cette idiote ne réalisait-elle pas qu'elle était la prochaine à se voir marier de force ! Mais peut-être, tout comme Bellatrix, serait-elle heureuse du choix de leur père… Elle, elle ne pouvait que le détester. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et fila dans sa salle de bain. Elle resta un long moment sous la douche, comme si tous ses problèmes et tous ses soucis pouvaient être lavé par l'eau chaude. Elle se sécha ensuite puis s'habilla sans faire d'effort particulier. Elle attacha ses cheveux d'un simple ruban noir et descendit dans le salon. Tout le monde s'y trouvait. Elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. Elle regarda cette assemblée dont elle ne s'était jamais autant sentit si éloignée. Un sentiment de rage naquit en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser des êtres si monstrueux gouverner sa vie à sa place, elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans réagir. Mais comment s'y prendre sans que Ted ne soit inquiété ?

Son père leva alors les yeux sur elle et la regarde d'un air grave.

- « Ne fais donc pas ta timide ! Viens nous rejoindre ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec en lui désignant le fauteuil qui faisait face à Harrold Lipschitz.

Avec le plus grand déplaisir, elle s'y installa. Ses parents étaient assis à côté d'elle et sœurs en face d'elle. Rodolphus se tenait près de Bellatrix et regardait Harrold avec un air avide. Andromeda pensa alors que son mariage avec cet homme pourrait rapporter gros à sa famille… Un mariage d'intérêt, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours détester.

- « Nous parlions de ta dot » lui annonça alors son père d'une voix grave

Andromeda ne répondit pas. Elle se fichait de toute cette histoire, elle ne voulait pas se marier.

- « Nous venons de nous mettre d'accord sur une somme… » continua-t-il en tournant les morceaux de parchemins placés devant lui « Et Harrold a eu la bonté d'accepter une dot plus faible que ce que tu étais en droit d'espérer »

Andromeda tressaillit. Son père parlait d'elle comme d'une marchandise. Elle était outrée.

- « Le fait qu'elle vienne d'une aussi bonne famille est pour moi un gage de confiance. Je sais qu'elle est d'une bonne lignée, qu'elle a une bonne éducation et qu'elle est pure, c'est déjà beaucoup… »

Andromeda eut alors envie de vomir. « _Elle est pure_ » ! Elle n'était pas du bétail, elle n'était pas à vendre et de plus elle n'était pas…

Elle se leva alors d'un bond sous le regard ahuri de toute sa famille.

- « Je ne me marierais pas avec vous » déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide

- « Andromeda ! » s'écria son père avec sévérité « Ne fais pas l'enfant ! »

- « Je ne fait pas l'enfant, Père. Tout cela est réfléchit ! Je ne suis pas une marchandise que vous pouvez vendre à votre guise au premier venu. Je me fiche que mon mariage arrange vos affaires et je me fiche que ce monsieur me prennent avec ou sans dot puisque de toute façon je ne me marierais pas avec lui »

- « Il me semble qu'on ne te demande pas ton avis ! » hurla son père

- « C'est bien là le problème ! » hurla Andromeda à son tour « Parce que si on me l'avait demandé, nous ne serions pas là ! Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je ne me marierais pas avec cet homme pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne le veux pas et… »

La jeune femme scruta un long moment son père qui semblait blême de rage. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- « De toute façon, ce monsieur ne voudra plus de moi après que je lui ai dit ceci. Je ne suis plus vierge. Alors pour la pureté vous avez frappé à la mauvaise porte »

- « QUOI ! » hurlèrent en même temps son père et sa mère.

Andromeda les fixa un à un d'un air grave avant de répondre.

- « J'ai déjà donné mon corps à un autre homme »

La jeune femme vit alors sa mère, blême et tremblante de rage se lever et la fixer d'un air mauvais.

- « Narcissa, monte dans ta chambre. Tu es trop jeune… » siffla-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

- « Mais Mère… »

- « MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE ! »

Andromeda vit alors sa sœur se lever sans un mot et quitter la pièce. Elle vit alors sa mère lever sa main et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, elle la gifla de toutes ses forces, à tel point que la jeune femme retomba dans le fauteuil duquel elle s'était levée.

- « Ma fille est une catin ! » s'écria-t-elle alors d'une voix que la rage faisait trembler.

Andromeda serra les poings et retint ses larmes de couler. Elle sentait sur sa joue la trace cuisante de la main de sa mère.

- « Tout ceci remet alors en cause notre affaire » souffla alors Harrold d'une voix gênée « Si votre fille a été souillée… »

- « NON ! » hurla alors sa mère « Elle ment ! Evidemment qu'elle ment ! Elle fait toujours tout pour nous nuire »

- « NON JE NE MENS PAS ! » hurla Andromeda « Je suis une femme, j'ai perdu ma virginité ! »

- « Tais toi ! » hurla son père « Tais toi ! »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Andromeda était le point de mire de toutes les personnes présentes. Bellatrix la regardait avec dégoût, son père et sa mère avec honte et colère. Quand à Harrold Lipschitz, il la regardait avec dédain.

- « Il y a un moyen simple de vérifier » marmonna-t-il alors « Faisons venir un médecin. Il constatera si… il y a eu déshonneur ou pas »

Andromeda lui jeta un regard assassin. Pour elle, s'être donnée à Ted était l'exact contraire du déshonneur. Elle avait fait l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, il n'y avait rien de plus beau.

- « Très bien… » soupira son père. « Druella, faites venir un médecin de Ste Mangouste »

- « Mais… »

- « Faites venir ce médecin ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus sèche « Et toi… » lui lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale « Monte dans ta chambre et n'en descend plus avant qu'on t'en ait donné l'autorisation »

Trop heureuse de quitter cet enfer, la jeune femme se leva et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit. Elle se tordait les mains d'un geste nerveux. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée qu'un médecin allait venir l'ausculté, mais si c'était le seul moyen de ne pas épouser cet homme, elle était prête à le faire. Elle attendit ainsi presque deux heures avant qu'on ne vienne frapper à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir. Sa mère se tenait en face d'elle, suivit d'un homme grand et maigre qui portait un uniforme de Ste Mangouste.

- « La voilà… » siffla sa mère en entrant.

L'homme entra et serra la main d'Andromeda.

- « Très bien, je vais vous ausculté ici. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser » lança-t-il alors à sa mère.

- « C'est que je voudrais être présente… » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

- « Désolé, ce n'est pas possible » insista-t-il en la guidant vers la sortie. « Nous vous préviendrons quand tout sera fini »

Il la fit alors sortir et referma soigneusement la porte.

- « Merci docteur » souffla Andromeda avec un petit sourire crispé.

- « Détendez-vous mademoiselle Black. Je suis le docteur Bolzano, je suis gynécomage. Tout se passera très bien. »

En disant cela, il fit apparaître un lit médical et un paravent.

- « Je vais vous demandez de vous déshabiller mademoiselle » déclara-t-il en lui indiquant le paravent.

Horriblement gênée, Andromeda s'exécuta et se retrouva bientôt allongée sur le lit blanc. Elle commença à trembler, elle était tellement nerveuse.

- « Détendez vous mademoiselle, je sais que ce n'est pas amusant, mais c'est nécessaire »

La jeune femme prit alors plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer. Le gynécomage l'ausculta assez rapidement et l'invita à se rhabiller. Une fois revêtue, la jeune femme se le rejoignit de l'autre côté du paravent.

- « Ce n'est pas une surprise pour vous mademoiselle, vous n'êtes plus vierge »

- « Oui » se contenta de répondre Andromeda

- « C'était consenti ? »

- « Toujours » murmura-t-elle

- « Très bien, je vais donc aller en référer à vos parents… Vous êtes sur qu'il faille que je leur dise la vérité ? »

- « Oui » répondit la jeune femme d'un air déterminé « Ils veulent me marier de force et je ne le veux pas. Je vous en prie, dites leur la vérité ! »

Le médecin lui adressa alors un sourire et quitta sa chambre. Andromeda se laissa alors tomber sur son lit. Des cris se firent alors entendre depuis le salon. Elle entendit très clairement les mots « trainée » et « fille facile » et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Elle n'était rien de tout cela. Rien du tout. Elle entendit alors un vacarme dans l'escalier et dans un grand bruit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle sursauta. Son père, furieux se tenait devant elle. Elle vint s'installer sur le rebord de son lit.

- « QUI ? » hurla-t-il alors « QUI T'A FAIT CA ? »

- « Je ne vous le dirais pas »

- « Comment oses tu ! Tu t'es couchée sous le premier homme venu ? Tu as vendu ton corps ? »

- « Non ! Non Père » protesta-t-elle

- « Alors pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas qui a fait ça ? »

La jeune femme se contenta de faire non de la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de Ted.

- « QUI A FAIT CA ? » hurla-t-il à nouveau en la saisissant par les épaules et en la secouant

- « Pourquoi voulez vous le savoir ? Ce qui est fait est fait ! »

- « Pour le forcer à t'épouser voyons ! Je ne veux pas d'une catin dans ma famille ! Il doit réparer l'affront ! »

La jeune femme fit alors non de la tête.

- « Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Que caches-tu ? » siffla son père qui se figea alors « Par Morgane ! C'est un homme marié ! Ou un gryffondor ! Ou… »

Andromeda grimaça alors

- « … C'est un sang mêlé ! » cracha haineusement son père « C'est ça ? Hein, c'est ça que tu as honte de m'avouer ? Tu t'es donnée à un sang impur ? »

Andromeda se mit alors à pleurer tout en faisant non de la tête. Non, Ted n'était rien de tout cela. Il était juste moldu. Mais cela paraissait tellement inconcevable à son père qu'il n'en avait même pas émis l'hypothèse.

- « Je le saurais Andromeda ! je le saurais et je le lui ferais payé ! » cracha alors son père en brandissant le poing.

Il allait la frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer Harrold Lipschitz dans la pièce. A travers ses larmes, Andromeda pu voir son air de dédain quand il posa son regard dur elle. Elle frissonna de dégoût.

- « Je vous annonce mon départ. Je ne resterais pas plus longtemps ici » lança-t-il d'un air grave

- « Mais voyons, je… »

- « Vous m'aviez dit que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire concernant votre fille, ce qui est faux. J'étais prêt à accepter une dot minable mais voilà qu'elle n'est pas si pure que votre famille le prétend. Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas annoncé cela devant toute ma famille qui était sensée arrivé demain. Je suis désolée, monsieur Black, mais notre accord ne tiens plus »

- « Monsieur Lipschitz, je suis vraiment navré, croyez le bien. Ma fille a déshonorer notre famille, mais nous ferons tout pour faire oublier ce mauvais souvenir et si vous consentiez à l'épouser tout de même je… »

- « Il faudrait alors nettement revoir le prix de la dot dans ce cas… »

Andromeda sentit à nouveau ses entrailles se tordre. Ainsi se n'étais pas fini ! Tout cela n'avait servir à rien. Son père allait juste la vendre plus chère à cet homme qui la mépriserait toute sa vie. Elle se redressa alors.

- « NON ! » hurla-t-elle « Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui ! »

- « Tu as commis assez de dégâts comme cela petite garce ! Tu n'as plus ton mot à dire. Si nous parvenons à un accord, tu pourras t'estimer heureuse qu'un homme veuille encore de toi ! En attendant, tu es consignée dans ta chambre »

Et sur ses mots, Andromeda vit son père quitter sa chambre en compagnie de son fiancé. Elle fixa longtemps la porte puis se leva et lui donna un grand coup avec rage. Puis elle se précipita vers sa fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Et tout comme la veille, elle s'échappa de sa chambre pour se rendre chez Ted. Elle courut encore plus vite pour rejoindre sa maison et le trouva dans son jardin, en compagnie de sa mère.

- « Bonjour Andromeda ! » lança cette dernière d'un air joyeux.

- « Bonjour madame Tonks » répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Ted la regardait d'un air grave. Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant et le jeune homme se tourna vers sa mère.

- « Je m'en vais un instant… » déclara-t-il avant de s'approcher d'elle.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Andromeda se contenta de faire non de la tête. Il lui prit alors la main et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

- « Racontes moi… » souffla-t-il

- « J'ai cru que ça avait marché. Je leur ai dit à tous que j'avais déjà connu physiquement un homme et ils avaient l'air tellement outré que j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille. Ils ont même fait venir un gynécomage pour vérifier… »

- « Un gynécomage est venu t'ausculter ? » demanda Ted d'une voix blanche et d'un air incrédule.

- « Oui mais finalement, ils vont augmenter le prix de ma dot et je risque de me marier quand même… Père tiens vraiment à l'honneur de cette foutu famille »

Elle sentit alors les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux. Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore pleurer. Ted la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

- « Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui…Je ne peux pas te faire ça… Je ne veux pas… » sanglota-t-elle

- « Tu es sure qu'il n'y a pas de solutions… » demanda-t-il dans un murmure

- « Non, je ne vois aucune solution… »

- « Et… Et si tu étais déjà mariée ? » demanda-t-il alors

Andromeda se détacha de lui et le fixa à travers ses larmes.

- « Ils ne pourraient pas te marier si tu l'étais déjà ? » continua-t-il d'un air grave

- « Ted… »

- « Réponds moi … Est-ce qu'un mariage moldu serait reconnu par tes parents »

- « Oui » souffla-t-elle

Ted se mit alors à sourire et prit alors ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Et bien dans ce cas, le problème est réglé… Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais prévu de faire ma demande mais… »

La jeune femme le vit alors poser un genou à terre et la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- « Andromeda, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Médusée, la jeune femme le regarda un moment sans y croire jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge de la part du jeune homme se fit entendre.

- « Oui » souffla-t-elle « Oh Ted, bien sur que oui ! »

Le jeune homme se leva alors et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa en lui en faire perdre de le souffle et la garda serrer fort contre lui.

- « Mais comment on va faire ? Ou est-ce qu'on va vivre ? Comment ? je n'ai pas d'argent tu sais, et ils vont sans doute me déshérité… » lança-t-elle alors en se détachant de lui.

- « On va y arriver Andro ! On trouvera une petite maison… J'ai des économies tu sais… Et puis toi, tu vas continuer tes études de guérisseuse, tu as eu une bourse non ? On va y arriver ! »

- « Oh Ted ! Tu es merveilleux… Mais s'ils me retrouvent avant… »

- « Je vais te cacher en attendant la cérémonie… » souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Elle lui répondit par un « je t'aime » en se blottissant le plus possible contre lui.

Il la cacha pendant trois jours au fond de sa cave. Dans les environs, on ne parlait que de la mystérieuse disparition de la fille Black. Les membres de sa famille avait ratissé les environs et visité la moindre ferme dans l'espoir de la retrouver, mais ils n'y parvinrent pas. Prévenue de leur arrivée, la jeune femme s'était elle-même désillusionnée et s'était prostrée dans un coin de la cave sans faire de bruit. Au matin du troisième jour, Ted lui avait apporté une longue tunique blanche et une rose de la même couleur qu'il avait glissée dans ses cheveux. Ils s'étaient rendus à la mairie en compagnie des deux cousins du jeune homme qui leur servait de témoin et ils s'étaient mariés. Cela avait été un moment merveilleux pour la jeune femme qui avait remercié Merlin et tous les autres mages pour tout le bonheur qu'ils lui apportaient. Puis, son certificat de mariage fermement tenu dans sa main, elle s'était rendue seule chez ses parents. Après avoir essuyé leur colère, elle leur montra le morceau de papier qui faisait d'elle une femme mariée.

- « Ted Tonks ? Qui est-ce ? »

- « Mon mari. Il est moldu » répondit-elle d'une voix sereine.

La jeune femme vit alors le visage de ses parents se décomposer et Bellatrix lui donna l'impression de faire une attaque.

- « Petite garce ! Traînée ! Un MOLDU ! » hurla son père

- « Je ne suis rien de tout cela Père, je l'aime et il m'aime » répliqua-t-elle doucement

- « SORS DE MA MAISON ! Tu es déshéritée ! Tu es reniée ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ! Tu n'es plus ma fille ! » hurla alors son père.

- « Très bien ! » déclara la jeune femme sans l'ombre d'un remord.

Puis, sans avoir ni saluer ni embrasser ses parents une dernière fois, elle quitta le manoir. Des hurlements de rage se faisaient entendre dans le salon. Son père venait sans doute de faire exploser sa rage. En souriant, Andromeda quitta la propriété et se jeta dans les bras de Ted qui l'attendait sur le bord du chemin.

- « Tout est réglé, je suis reniée ! Ma seule famille maintenant c'est toi ! » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son mari.

- « Si tu savais comme je t'aime… » souffla ce dernier en l'embrassant alors avec passion.

11


End file.
